Supernanny: The Theory 2/Transcript
Joshua designs the cursed ring grape Calling Nicole Birou The Tutorial Bryce Remano Nicole: "Where are we?" ???: "You are in the murky depths of hell..." Nicole: "Who said that?" ???: "Halt! Who goes here?" Nicole: "Me. I am very strong and difficult to beat." ???: "Name's Bryce Remano!" ???: "Hmmph! Hmmph! (Help! Help!)" Nicole: "Who is that?" ???: "Hmph mph mph. (I am Katarina.)" ???: "Hmph hmph hmmmmmmph. (And I'm NannyFan92.)" Rescuing Katarina Remano and NannyFan92 picks up a key to unlock the cage containing Katarina and NannyFan92 and the two jump out of it Katarina: "Thanks! You are our hero!" After Nicole gets blown away If Nicole enters the gate Grassland Lauren kidnaps Plankton and Planktonine Catherine the Spellcaster: "Sophie, Plankton and his girlfriend Planktonine have been kidnapped!" Meadow Sharpay kidnaps Sophie and Catherine Catherine the Spellcaster: "Sharpay?! I thought we defeated you!" attempts to use her magic to escape attaches 10 locks to the cage and locks them Sharpay: "Hahaha! Got ya! I shall shut both of you up with some sturdy duct tape!" tapes Sophie's and Catherine's mouths shut Sophie: "Hmmph! Hmmph! Hmmph!" ( Translates to:"Help! Help! Help!") reaches for her magic crystal Catherine: "Hmmph, Hmmph, Hmmph, Hmmph, Hmmph? Hmmph, Hmmph Hmmph Hmmph Hmmph Hmmph!" (Translates to: "Didn't you forget? I have magic spells!") Sharpay Finster Forest Jose kidnaps his parents Jose Remano Thunder Meadow Orla kidnaps her family Orla Sanderman Mountain Leslie kidnaps Diana, Melissa, and Liz ???: "Halt! Who goes there?" Planktonine: "Us. We are here to defeat you." ???: "Name's Leslie! Now SHUT UP!" ???: "Help! Help!" Nicole: "Oh my god... Diana, Melissa, and Liz...." Diana: "Help me!" Melissa: "I've seen a picture resembling us being run over by frajectiles!" Leslie: "I shall shut you up with some sturdy duct tape!" Leslie Baker Heavy Metal Mountain heroes prepare their hot air balloon to get themselves to Heavy Metal Mountain Nicole: "Hurry up; we have no time to waste! Heavy Metal Mountain is lots of miles away from where we are." Sophie the Otter: "Alright, it is almost ready." the Spellcaster pours in some propane from its container into the vehicle's burner Catherine the Spellcaster: "Done!" Nicole: "Let's climb in the balloon!" five heroes climb in their balloon, Nicole activates the burner and the balloon begins to ascend as it drifts its way to Heavy Metal Mountain Lester kidnaps Eliza girl screams for help Nicole: "Oh my! Someone's kidnapped. Who could that be?" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Come on!" Lester Simpson Desert Adrian kidnaps his parents Adrian Megnet Cavern Brahm and Treat kidnap their family Brahm and Treat Jennings ???: "Halt! Who goes here?" The boss battle begins Nicole: "If I have to sizzle your rear to adjust your attitude, then that's the way it's going to be..." Treat: "But we could use some exercise, so why don't you TRY to beat us?" Brahm: "As if you could beat me and my brother!" After Nicole makes the first hit Brahm/Treat: "OWWW! MUMMY!" Nicole: "Naughty boys!" After Brahm or Treat makes the first hit Nicole: "YOU ARE GETTING A LARGER SPANKING!" After Brahm or Treat has half HP left Nicole: "Shame on you, Brahm and Treat! Don't be bad!" Brahm/Treat: "We don't care if we are being bad!" Snowy Plains Stacey, Jamie, and Rosalyn are kidnapped Joshua Remano Volcano Mike is kidnapped Sam Remano Moon Grove Rowan kidnaps Jillian Jillian: "Let me go, Rowan! I will not tolerate this!" Rowan Ikin Lake Jo is kidnapped Frost is tied to the stake, about to be fed to a giant octopus Rowan Remano Icy Lake Michaela kidnaps her family Michaela Britiana Heaven The nannies of Nanny 911 are kidnapped world-class British nannies are locked in a cage, hanging above a hungry giant octopus Meghann Remano Floating Palace Lois Keijiliches Circus Sophie the Otter: "Oh boy! Look. A circus! I want to see the acrobats!" Nicole: "No, Sophie. We have to defeat our enemies." Sophie the Otter: "Oh, well. I guess that can wait." ???: "Halt, who goes there?" Meghann kidnaps her parents Meghann Qixxel Giant Cake The triplets kidnap their parents The Langbroek triplets Iron Factory Orla kidnaps her parents and Melissa Melissa: "Release us right now, Orla!" Orla Winer Haunted Mansion Anna kidnaps her family pushes each member of her family one by one into a cage and locks it with a key and an extra lock Anna: "Gotcha, you pieces of (bleep)!" Tariko: "Anna, you won't get away with this!" Anna Kirochu ???: "HALT! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Anna? I thought we defeated you last time?" Anna: "Anna Kirochu strikes again, fools!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "I guess we'll teach you a lesson the hard way! MAGIC CRYSTAL POWER!" Horror Hauntyard Sam kidnaps his parents and Allyson Allyson: "Let us go, Sam!" Sam Horne Trial Murder Triangle The Ridley Family is kidnapped The Canoe Killers Joshua kidnaps Sophie and Catherine and Catherine are stuck in cages hanging from Joshua Orbit and facing television Joshua: "I caught you, Miss Spellcaster and Sophie McOtterhead." Sophie the Otter: "We are stuck in the cage! Could someone help us?" Catherine the Spellcaster: "I want to get back to the headquarters..." searches her pockets for her Magic Crystal brooch Catherine the Spellcaster: "Didn't you forget I have powerful magic powers and I can cast powerful spells?" notices that her Magic Crystal brooch is missing Catherine the Spellcaster: "Huh? Where'd it go? My spellbook! My Magic Crystal brooch!" Sophie the Otter: "Unfortunately, we are locked in a cage and we face television and watch the Cursed Ring Grape. There's nothing we can do about it but just sit here until we become grapes by Joshua and his gnarly crew." Joshua: "HA HA HA! Watch at your own RISK!" Warped Orbit three view a message on a sticky note Nicole: the message "Plankton, Planktonine, and Nicole. I got your special friends Sophie the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster with Joshua because I wanna steal. XANDRA WAS HERE! ROFL!" message said "Planten, Plantenin, und Nikel I gut ure specal frends Sofee te Oter en Kathreen te Spelcaser wit Josua becase I wana steel XANDRA WAS HERE ROFL Planktonine: "That's not a nice message. Xandra should've apologized!" Nicole: "I highly agree." Joshua kidnaps his family Zelda: "You'll never get away with this, Joshua!" Joshua Juritin Plankton: "Joshua, where's Catherine and Sophie?" 7s lair Shadow Remano Children Rescuing Sophie and Catherine Nicole: "Here's your spellbook and your Magic Crystal brooch back, Catherine!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Thanks!" thumbs through the pages of her spellbook Catherine the Spellcaster: "Strike of lightning, early light of dawn; steel cage, be gone!" stikes the steel steel cage, causing it to instantly vanish, freeing Sophie Sophie the Otter: up and down rapidly "YAY!!!! I AM FREE!!!!!" If Sophie and Catherine become grapes Plankton: "WE FAILED TO SAVE THEM!" is on her cell phone Nicole: "Hello, this is Nicole Birou. I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that we defeated the bad Remano children and her gnarly crew!" Sophie's mom: "That's sweet of you." Nicole: "But the bad news is Sophie won't be coming back to your house. Apparently, she has become a grape by some young teenage boy named Joshua along with his friends." Sophie's mom: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOPHIE!!!!!" begin falling out of her eyes screen fades to black and the words "GAME OVER" in maroon appear on the screen words "TRY AGAIN RESCUING CATHERINE AND SOPHIE?", "YES", and "NO" appear below "GAME OVER" If player selects Yes Nicole: "Let's go and save Sophie and Catherine, Plankton!" Plankton: "Alright, let's try again. We won't lose this time!" If player selects No to Joshua's living room Joshua: "Yo, grapes! Guess what?!" crunches the grapes Joshua: "You are so DEAD FOREVER!" (laughs) "YOU DESERVE NO FUNERAL!" Announcer: "GAME OVER!" Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts